This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Rotorcraft and tiltrotor aircraft are often transported or stored on vessels or in areas where storage space is limited. In order to reduce the space that each aircraft occupies such that a maximum number of aircraft can be accommodated within the limited storage space, blade assemblies of some rotor systems can be folded so that each rotor blade is generally parallel with each other rotor blade in order to reduce the overall profile of the blade assembly. Typically, each rotor blade is folded about a single pivot point positioned outboard of a yoke that is a mast. The mast is coupled to an engine or motor to supply to torque to the yoke.
In an effort to transport or store larger numbers of rotorcraft and tiltrotor aircraft, current naval vessels have reduced the allotted storage space available for each aircraft. Present rotor blade folding systems cannot accommodate the reduced space parameters. This requirement necessitates a tighter grouping of the rotor blades than is currently available by prior art rotor blade folding systems.